Twisted Fate
by Creasias
Summary: Seven years from when the Akatsuki was destroyed and Narito MIA, Konoha finds themselves a new ally from the newly formed Yamigakure where an Sclass nin rules with a face that they thought they might never see again. AU sasunaru


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, there would be more sasunaru limes in it than what Kishimoto-sama is doing.

Summary: A story where Naruto did not became a Hokage, but had become the savior of the Great Shinobi Nation.

Warnings: Slash, Mary Sues(kinda), language, slight OOC, random flashbacks, maybe an Xover if I don't feel like making my own OC, Sakura bashing, kinda pedophiliac with what some of the characters might look and more.

**Twisted Fate**

**Prologue**

In the heart of the once glorious Hidden Village of Rain, a large explosion could be heard from miles away. The continuous rain that the village was known for has stopped by the time the two raven haired men awoke from their short slumber. Lying down and half way covered by fallen debris, the two of them pushed their bodies off the rough and wet cement that had in some way protected them from the large explosion that had destroyed the Akatsuki's main headquarters.

"Otouto, daijobou desu ka?" asked the taller of the two survivors once he dislodged the larger fragments from his body and helps his brother get up.

"Un," replied the other, accepting his elder brothers help in pulling himself up. Wiping the dust away from his hakama, the other man felt unease creeping up his spine as he surveys his surrounding. "Where's Naruto?" he asked his brother.

Not looking at his brother, he said, "Let's look for your companions, and then we could—"

Pulling the tattered remains of his brother's fishnet shirt and gripping the fabric tightly to his fist, Sasuke growled, "Where the fuck is Naruto?!"

"Sasuke, calm down," Itachi demanded as he tries to grip his sibling's wrists, but the younger one let go on his own and ran to the ruins in frenzy.

"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…," he mumbles as he overturn large rocks with just his physical strength. The former Akatsuki member was awed by the sheer power that his brother is demonstrating to find his missing best friend, but regained his senses as the younger became hysterical at his futile attempt to find his most important person and chidori-ed everything that could be destroyed.

"Sasuke, calm down," he repeated, but it seems that he is far too gone as is almost (if not already) in his verge of despair of his missing friend.

"It's not fair," barely a whisper, but Itachi could hear it clearly. "You promised me you'd always be there for me." "Yametokke, Sasuke." "It's your nindo to keep your promises…" unknown to the younger Uchiha, tears are streaming out from his eyes. "I didn't even get to tell you that…" from physical to chakra and to his emotions, Uchiha Sasuke fell to his brother's arms and embracing the darkness.

"Sasuke!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Standing on the far edge of what remains of the Rain Village's wall, a man with an eye patch covering a quarter of his left face looks at the Uchiha brothers from a distance.

"Feeling remorse in trying to kill your whole clan, Madara-kun?" a taunting voice asks the dark haired man beside him. The owner of the voice was a man that looks no older than in his early twenties like his companion and is wearing black leather pants crisscrossed with leather belts. His tight red shirt pales in comparison to his crimson pony tailed hair and red slits of eyes. The eye patched man didn't respond and instead shifted the weight he is carrying in his arms. The red haired man smirks at his companion's action. "It's strange of you to save a human's life with nothing to gain in return."

The Immortal man glares at his companion. "My body just moved on it's own.(1)"

The other man just laughed at his companion's answer. "Mind telling me what has happened to this child, Kyuubi-san?" pulling the cloaked burden closer to his body as the child moves closer to his warmth. At this, the youkai smirks.

"That's quite mean of you to change the subject when it's getting interesting," poking the raven haired man's uncovered cheek, "but that is one of your cuter qualities, Maa-chan." The other man's right eyebrow twitched. The biju just gave him a foxy grin. "Alright, I'll tell you," letting all humor from before drain out from his face.

"A long story short, this occurrence may have happened due to my chakra departing from his body. With nowhere else to go, my extra chakra had had a backlash which caused that." Pointing to the Akatsuki's ruined HQ. "But since there was still a lot of chakra to spare, my chakra may still have assumed that I am still in Naruto's body and returned to him."

"So that would mean that he's a hanyou now." Realization of what had occurred shown on his usually stoic face.

"Yes and no," the kitsune corrected. "Unlike hanyous, he could still die from mortal wounds, but he would also have my awesome power to heal and would most likely remain young looking for as long as his existence, his lifespan would be just as long as yours would be Maa-chan." Kyuubi's smiled sadly at his "friend".

Looking at the burden he carries on his arms, the killer of the Uchiha clan looks gently at the slumbering pale skinned blond that could be no older than six gripping tightly on the man's own cloak and rubbing his whiskerless marked cheeks to the hard body beside him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I know this chapter doesn't explain much and also quite short, but the next one will have a flashback where it would explain what happened. Also, there would be some time skip soon after that. Please review!

This was inspired by the speculation of this forum: h t t p / f o r u m s . n a r u t o f a n . c o m / s h o w t h r e a d . p h p ? t 1 0 6 5 7 6 just take out the space and you'll get there.

Vocabulary:

Otouto, daijobou desu ka?—little brother, are you alright?

Hakama—the pants part of Sasuke's clothing

Yametokke —Stop it

Nindo – Ninja way

(1) Yeah, just like Sasuke's alibi on why he saves Naruto from Haku. My brain is fried at this point of the chapter.


End file.
